It All Started With A Letter
by xvampdex076
Summary: When Elena's 10 year old son Andrew finds a love letter written to his mom and his dad didn't write it. Elena decides it's finally time to tell him the truth.
1. Chapter 1:Finding Out

"Andrew"! Elena called for her 10 year old son from the kitchen. She glanced at a picture beside her, it was her honeymoon with her husband Stefan Salvatore. She remembered that day as the worst possible day ever. She even remembered she had to force a smile all day and no one noticed!

"Yeah mom what's up?"Andrew asked as he came down the stairs. Elena looked up to see her precious boy,he looked just like his father. With gorgeous blue eyes and Raven like hair. He only got her nose type and her compassion to give forgiveness,the rest was all like his father.

"Can you do me a huge favor and go up to the attic and get me the expensive plates?"

Andrew groaned before answering. "Are grandma and grandpa coming over for dinner again?"

"Yes they are and you know they like expensive things so".

"Fine". He said as he went back up stairs and another pair of stairs leading to the attic. He opened the door and turned on the lights,he looked around and saw what looked like a million boxes. He groaned at the sight before him. He opened the first box and just saw pictures from his parents wedding. The next box he found had the plates in it. He mentally cheered himself as he picked up the plates. He turned around to leave but knocked down a box. A box full of letters. He quickly fell to his knees and started picking the letters up. But one of them caught his attention. It was addressed to Elena Gilbert as in his mom. He curiously opened the letter, but careful enough not to rip it.

He read the date, it had said _May 9,2005. It was exactly 3 years before he was born. He started reading and gasped at the words._

 ** _Dear Elena,_**

 ** _I know you said not to call or text you so I'm writing a letter instead. Pretty retro of me isn't it? Anyways I'm writing you this letter because I want you back. I know I made a huge mistake 3 months ago but you have to know that,it wasn't my fault. And I really just have to let you know that I love you. More than anything in the world! So please just take me back and everything can go back the way it was. I really hope I hear from you soon._**

 ** _Love, Damon Salvatore_**

Damon?! He thought, as in his favorite uncle and his dad's brother?! What the hell! He just read a letter written from his uncle to his mom saying he loved her?! No he was definitely dreaming. He just had to wake up. He pinched himself but was still in the same spot and position. He pinched himself harder but nothing happened. Oh God, was this real? Just him thinking about his mom and uncle banging made him want to puke everywhere. He had to know more. He picked up another letter and read the date. _August 23,2008._ Just a few months after he was born. Andrew read the letter as tears started forming in his eyes.

 **Dear Elena,**

 **I just found out you gave birth to a baby boy. I wanted to say congratulations and the best of luck. But I know he's mine. You and Stefan never did it and we did. But I know you'll never let me near him and probably get a restraining order so I'm not going to push it. I just want you to name him after me. Just a little something to remember me by. That's all I ask for. But since I know you're still pissed at me you're not going to do it but if you do change your mind. Damon Andrew Salvatore, thats my full name so use something and make a name for him. He's probably as beautiful as his mother or as gorgeous as his father. Either way I'm pretty sure we made a pretty good looking baby. And one more favor, give him a kiss for me.**

 **Forever Yours, Damon**

Andrew couldn't believe what he just read. His uncle was his real dad. He had been lied to all his life and he couldn't take it. He picked up the letter and marched down stairs as tears started falling down his cheek.

He found his mom making roasted chicken in the kitchen.

"Oh hey Andrew did you find the plates?" She asked as she looked down at her son. Then she noticed he'd been crying. "Oh honey what's wrong?" She asked as she wiped his tears from his cheeks.

"This is what's wrong!" He pulled up the letter in her face and her eyes widened.

"Where did you get that?" Elena asked breathlessly.

"In the attic, there was a box filled with letters in it!"

"Look let me explain" . She motioned him to sit with her at the dining table and he complied.

"Ok then tell me! Tell me why you were lying to me my whole damn life!"

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything". He answered silently. "I want to know everything".

Elena nodded her head in response as tears were forming in her chocolate chip eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I remember it perfectly".

"Even after all those years?" He asked

"Yes because they were the greatest moments of my life".

"How did it start?"

"It all started with a letter". She said smiling and remembering her best moments.


	2. Chapter 2:Feels like yesterday

**_*12 years ago*_**

"Bye Caroline, I'm leaving see you tomorrow!" Elena yelled out to her best friend.

"Bye Lena, drive home safe!"

"Always am!". Elena called back to her perky blond best friend. She walked down the road to her car. Opening it and sighing as she got in. Her started to ring and picked it up as soon as she knew who it was from.

"Hey Jer, what's up?"

" _Its mom and dad". He said in a very sad but angry voice._

"Oh God, did you tell them?"

 _"Yup and they didn't take it easy so they kicked me out if the house.."_

Elena was about to answer before he interrupted her.

 _"For good". He said_

"What?!" She yelled into the phone. "Why would they do that? I mean yeah sure you knocked up Bonnie Bennett but it wasn't that big of a deal!"

 _He chuckled before speaking again. "Maybe to you it wasn't a big deal but for them, they think I embarrassed the "Gilbert name"._

 _"Omg, so now where are you going to live?"_

 _"_ _I was kinda hoping with you?"_

"Yeah of course, you can live with me"

 _"Ok cool. Can you come pick me up now?"_

"Yeah. See you later Jer".

 _"Bye Lena"_

Elena was driving home back to where Jeremy was. But she was tired as hell. She barely got any sleep last night because of the office party. She decided to check her mail since it was on the way there.

Meh. There was just boring old things in there like bills, bills and more bills. But she then she saw an envelope. She opened it and it said

 _Congratulations ! You and 3 other people from your office have been chosen because of your unique work. If you're interested please come to our welcome party this Saturday. We really hope to see you there!_

Really? This letter again? Elena's got like 4 more invitations but never goes.

An hour passed and I finally made it back. To Mystic Falls. My hometown. Elena drove straight to her house to pick up her stepped out of the B car and knocked on the door. When it opened Elena's mom stepped out and greeted her.

"Hi Mom"

"Hey honey!" Miranda says before grabbing her daughter in a tight hug.

"So what brings you by?"

"Did you really kick out Jeremy?"

"Well yes, we embarrassed our name"

Elena chuckled. "I didn't think it was true, but I should have known better. You and Dad will never change!"

"We did change! But you're brother knocked up some girl and now she's pregnant. He's only 16 and already going to become a dad!"

"Yeah I know but you're his parents. You should help him instead of kicking him out!"

"If you're here to make us reconsider taking him back, the answers no"

"Actually I was here to pick him up. He's going to go live with me. And so is Bonnie"

"So that's the poor little knocked up girl's name".

"Yes it is. It's Bonnie"

"Ok bye now". And with that her mom left her standing at the porch.

Elena found Jeremy at the Grill. Getting drunk. Typical.

"Stop drinking, you're almost fully drunk".

He looks up at her and smiles.

"But I want to"

"No come on"

"Wait just one more drink alright?"

"Fine". She said as she sat down beside him. After that one drink, Elena drove back home with her brother.

In the morning she woke up and made breakfast straight away. Her brother was passed out on the couch and snoring really loudly. A few minutes later and he woke up.

"Morning Jer!" She called out from the kitchen.

"Morning. What's for breakfast?"

"Um I'm making pancakes, want some?"

"Yeah sure". He groaned as he sat up. "Oh God this hangover is killing me"

"Then you shouldn't have drunk alot"

"Yeah I know that now". He walked up from the couch and went to the kitchen. He saw a letter on the counter.

"Hey uh what's this?"

"Oh that's just this letter I get a lot because of my work. It says I can get a better job and make more money. But I have to go to this dinner party of something but I never go".

"You should. You're work is incredible, ever since you were a little girl you've always wanted to be a writer and going to this party can make that happen".

"I know but I just don't think they would like my ideas".

"Yes they will and if they don't then it's their loss. I bet there's more companies who would love to have someone like you"

"You're right, I should give it a try"

"Yeah you should. And the party's tomorrow so please wear something nice like a dress instead of your regular jeans and a shirt".

"Ugh fine".

After her conversation with Jeremy she went to work. She wondered who else in her office had received an invitation. She had decided she would ask around.

"Good morning Caroline!"

"Morning Lena!" She said cheerfully while stacking up papers together.

"Wow what are those papers for?"

"Oh the publishing company wants all the people who received the invitation to work on these".

"Wow, but why?"

"Don't know, apparently the boss gave the order"

"And who's the boss exactly?"

" Salvatore"

"He's the one that gave all of us this work?"

"Yup, so get to your desk and get to workin".

"Ok, see you at lunch Care"

"Bye". Said her perky blonde Best friend. They've been best friends for like 4 years since she first moved to Richmond. They were both in college studying to be a writer. They hit it off instantly and went everywhere together. Elena even told her about her first time, with Matt, her boyfriend in highschool. Elena told her it wasn't even that good and she's been with only 3 guys in her life. Matt,Jerry and Liam. Jerry was a fucking psychopath. He would come back home and say he was a fucking vampire. He eventually went crazy and was sent to an asylum. She felt bad for him but at the same time she didn't. But Liam he wasn't all that bad, except that he would always come home drunk and sleep with other girls. She had horrible experiences with guys. Matt the awkward boyfriend, Jerry the fucking psychopath and Liam the man slut. Yup she was definitely destined to be alone.

She was pulled from her thoughts by a loud bang. It was coming from the break room. Elena got up from her chair and followed the noise. She slowly opened the door and saw her friend Caroline banging her hand on the coffee machine.

"Care what's wrong?"

"This stupid coffee machine won't make me coffee that's what's wrong!"

Elena just laughed and walked up to her friend.

"It was unplugged genius". She said as she picked up the cord and connected it.

"Oh shut up, I knew that!"

"Uh huh sure. Anyways I have a favor to ask you"

"Sure what is it?"

"I'm going to the dinner party thing tomorrow night and I was thinking if you could go to the mall with me and help me pick out a dress?"

"Of course I will!" Caroline said while clapping her hands together and jumping up and down. "I love shopping!"

"Yeah I know that's why I asked"

"Ok we'll go after work alright?"

"Ok see you then". And with that Elena was out of the break room and back to her desk. With all the stupid paper work.


	3. Chapter 3:The party

"Finally!" Elena yelled as she packed up her things to leave. She was kinda excited to go to the mall even though she usually doesn't like it. Now all she needed was her best friend Caroline. She went to look for her and saw her talking to Tyler Lockwood. They've liked each other for months now but none of them actually admits it. Elena sees them flirting and smirks. She walks up and interrupts their conversation.

"Caroline, you ready to go yet or do you still need time to flirt?"

Before Caroline could speak Tyler said something. "Since you need to be somewhere I'll leave. Bye Caroline". He waves at her, Caroline waves back and smiles. After he left Elena saw Caroline's face turn red as a tomato.

"I wasn't flirting Elena!" She yelled at her friend in front of her.

"Sure you weren't Care". Elena said smiling and laughing at her.

"Ugh whatever believe what you want. You ready to go?"

"Yes. I've been ready for a while now but you clearly didn't notice since you were very busy".

"Oh my God stop!" As soon as she said that Elena busted out laughing and headed out with her.

They finally made it to the mall and Elena could see her friend getting too excited just for shopping.

After a while of walking and going to like half the stores there Elena still couldn't find a dress. Caroline however found her's in the 3rd store. Caroline's was a light green and covered with gorgeous small diamonds. Elena was tired as hell. She'd been walking for like an hour an half without ever sitting down. She saw a table and made her move and sat down.

"Elena what the hell are you doing?! Get up we still need to get you a dress and there's like 32 more stores we need to go to!"

"32!?" Elena screamed at how many more stores she had to go.

"Yes 32, or it could be less but you can't find a dress you like"

"It's just that none of them are my style Care. I like something simple but elegant. I don't want anything over the top and make me seem like I'm trying to hard".

"Okay. If you get up we could find a dress and buy it"

"Just give me 2 minutes and I'll be done"

"Fine, 1 and 2. Let's go!" She grabbed Elena's hand and dragged her but Elena stopped her.

"I said 2 minutes not 2 seconds"

"Oh well, it doesn't matter now let's go!" And in 20 seconds they were in another store. Elena seemed really bored. All the dresses were the same. Caroline was picking up dresses she thought would go well for Elena. Elena was about to tell Caroline that she gave up and was going to go home until she saw it. The perfect dress. It was light blue, went only up to the knees and it was just stunning. She nearly ran at sight of it. She picked up and immediately went to the dressing room.

When she got it on she stepped out of the dressing room and saw herself in the mirror. She couldn't believe it. She looked absolutely breathtaking. She heard her friend come closer to her and gasped.

"You don't like it?" She asked as she saw her friends mouth drop.

"No I don't like it, I love it! It looks so beautiful on you!"

"Really?"

"Yes! You should buy it!"

"Alright fine I'll buy it".

"Yay! Now we can leave and prepare for tomorrow night"

Elena rolled her eyes at her friend and paid for the dress.

 **Saturday, 9:37 am**

Elena was still sleeping and having a good dream until she heard her phone go off like crazy. She groaned as she lifted her head from the pillow.

"Hello?"

"Elena! Are you still in bed? Get up now!"

Elena groaned again as she heard her friends voice coming out of her phone.

"Yes Care I'm still in bed cause it's a damn Saturday!"

"Well get up! We need to get ready for the party tonight!"

"Caroline, it starts at 7:30 we still have like 9 hours!"

"So? We will need a lot of time to get our make up done, and our hair".

"Maybe for you bit it only takes me 30 minutes"

"Not today! We have to look our best so we will need a while to get ready"

"Ugh fine"

"Good and could you come open your door? I'm outside with my dress and make up set".

"Just give me 3 minutes ok?"

"Ok"

*3 minutes later*

Elena walked down the stairs, still dressed in her PJs, she opened the door there she was. Her Best friend with a whole lot of things in her hand.

"Finally you opened up". Caroline said as she walked in the apartment.

"Sorry I was still sleeping when you still called me"

"Oh yeah I know. Anyways we need to get ready"

"Fine just let me make some breakfast"

"No need I already got us some". Caroline opened her huge purse to reveal a bag from Bojangles.

"Thanks".

 **5:18 pm**

Elena was in her bedroom with Caroline still trying to figure out how to put on the make up. Caroline wanted Elena to do her make up like a "sexy woman" would. But Elena didn't want to. She wanted to wear a little bit.

"Ok fine you win, you can wear a little bit of makeup".

"Thank you"

"Oh my God, we have like 2 more hours to get ready!"

"Calm down"

"No! I still need to shower!"

"Then go ahead and use my bathroom"

"Thank you! She made a run for it and made it to the bathroom in under 20 seconds.

After 30 minutes, Caroline was out of the shower and already doing her hair. She was making it extra curly. Elena had just put on her dress and was doing her make up.

Time passed pretty quickly. When Elena was doing her hair she glanced at the clock and it said 6:58.

It took them a few more minutes to get ready and leave. They got there at 8. And most people were already there. The dinner was pretty boring. After it had finished and we got our places in the company they had a party downstairs. Caroline ditched Elena to talk to some guys, so she was alone. She saw the bar was open so she decided to sit on the stool.

"Whiskey". She told the bartender as he went to get her drink. After a few minutes of sitting alone she saw someone sit beside her. And he was drop dead gorgeous. Dark black hair. Baby blue eyes. Chiseled Jawline. And a hot body. He obviously had abs under that suit he was wearing. Elena looked quickly away as his eyes went to her. She started to play with her hair and drink a lot faster. The guy stopped staring at her and ordered bourbon. Elena was too nervous, she was about to leave when he said something.

"I'm Damon". He said as his eyes went from her eyes to her body.

"Elena". She simply stated

"So Elena what brings such a beautiful woman to drink alone?"

"Oh just that my friend ditched me. But what about you? What brings such a handsome man to drink alone?"

He chuckled then answered. "Argument with a woman".

Wow. Elena thought to herself. She was hitting on a guy who had a girlfriend. Just what she needed.

"I suppose it was you're girlfriend right?"

"No actually it was my ex, Katherine Pierce".

"Wow, can I ask why you two were arguing?"

"She claimed I was the one who cheated on her".

"And did you?"

He scoffed. "No, she did. With my own brother".

"Wow, what a slut. Oh sorry I forgot we were talking about your ex I didn't mean to offend her".

"No it's ok, go ahead I don't really care. So tell me about your ex"

"His name is Liam Davis. He would always come home drunk and he would sleep with other women. Every single night. He was a damn man slut. So he is basically the guy version of Katherine".

Damon just laughed and said "You're beautiful,funny and nice? Where the hell have you been all my life?"

Elena giggled and smiled at him. "So Damon where were you raised?"

"Chicago. You?"

"A small town in Virginia. Mystic Falls". She smiled sadly remembering the people who lived there.

"Favorite color?" She asked

"I was going to say red but now that I saw you in a blue dress, my favorite color is now officially blue".

Elena just blushed at his words.

"Hey, I uh never asked you why you were here". She said while looking at his gorgeous eyes.

"Oh. I'm the boss. I'm Mr. Salvatore. I own the company".

"Wait. You're the one who gave us a ton of paperwork?"

"Yup, that was me. I just wanted to get copies of everything in case I lose them".

"Since I told you my last name I think it's only fair if I get to know yours". He was smirking like he just won a huge prize.

"It's Gilbert"

"Oh so you're the writer with the creative ideas".

"Yup that's me". Before Damon could say anything else Caroline was already there and drink as hell.

"Elena!" She screamed right into her ear.

"Caroline are you drunk?"

"No I'm perfectly sober. You're probably the drunk one, not me".

"Okay I'm taking you home. Sorry Damon I got to go".

"Will I see you again?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course you will. You're going to be my boss".

"Right. I forgot".

"Well goodnight "

"Night ".


	4. Chapter 4:The Office

**Monday, 10:21 am**

Damon's POV

 _Elena Gilbert._ He couldn't get that name out of his head. She was just so magnificent. So special. So gorgeous.

"Damon!" He was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard his name getting called behind him.

He turned around to see his best friend. Klaus Mikealson. They met when they were in highschool. Him, Klaus and Mason Lockwood were know as "The Eternal Studs". It was because girls would say they would be gorgeous forever.

"Hey Klaus!"

"Hey mate, long time no see"

"Uh I don't know if you forgot or something but we work together. In the same building"

Klaus just grins and laughs. "Oh I know but I just wanted to ask you something more personal so I decided to ask it in private"

"Alright, go ahead. Ask away"

"Okay, so who was that brunette beauty you were talking to on Saturday?" He obviously knew Damon liked her. And by the look on his face, he wasn't wrong.

"That was Elena Gilbert. She and her friend will be working with us today".

"And is her friend as gorgeous as she is?"

"Yup but she isn't my type. Probably yours though"

"Perfect. It's been a while since I got laid".

"Yeah it has. Ever since Hayley broke up with you 3 months ago".

"Yeah I know. It's been hell not getting laid daily".

"And I've been being laid every now and then". Before Klaus could answer they heard a cough behind them and saw Alaric Saltzmen. The drunk of the office. While Damon loves to drink, no one can drink as much as Alaric.

"Are you guys done talking about getting laid?"

"Yeah why?" Klaus asked smiling.

"Because you're late". The he walked away simple as that. I checked my watch. It had said **10:30.** Yup I was definitely late. So I got in my car and drove as fast as I could. Not caring that I left Klaus.

About 20 minutes later I was there. I then remembered i was the boss. I could be late if I wanted to.

So I just walked to the building like I didn't have a care in the world. Said hello to the receptionist and went to the elevator. Went up to the 10th floor and walked out. He saw everyone was working perfectly and on they were track. But then he entered the break room and saw _her. Elena Gilbert._ She was laughing along side her perky blonde friend. She was even more beautiful smiling, he thought.

Elena's POV

 _Damon._ There he was standing in the doorway. Staring at me. He was even more gorgeous then she remembered.

"Oh hello !" I said as my heart began to race.

"Good morning ". Caroline then turned around and as soon as she did her jaw dropped.

"Wait you're our boss?" Her perky blonde friend asked staring at Damon

"Yup, why do you ask?"

"Because you're hot. I thought you were going to be someone old that has wrinkles. I'm not complaining though. You are much better".

I began to get mad. Caroline was hitting on the guy that I liked.

"Well thanks for the compliments". Then he smirked which could probably make you faint since he did it so well.

"Anyways can I talk to you. In private please?" He asked while looking at me and my best friend.

"Okay then, I'll leave". Not even 10 seconds passed and me and Damon were already alone.

"So what is? Is it something about work?"

"Not exactly. I wanted to ask you out. Like on a date".

"Oh". Was all I said.

"Is that a no?" I look up into his eyes and see a little hope in them.

"Oh no it's a yes". I saw his eyes light up in excitement.

"Ok so I need your number".

"Sure just let me write it down for you". I walked out of the break room with Damon behind me. I make it to my desk and get a paper. I finish writing and hand him the paper.

"Thanks"

"Your Welcome". Then there was an awkward silence.

"Anyways I'll let you work, so I'll pick you up around 8?"

"Yeah sure, bye". I said blushing and trying so hard not to smile.

"Bye".

Damon's POV

I. Can't. Believe. I. Just. Asked. Her. Out. And she said yes! Which is even better!

I got her number! I feel like a damn teenager that just asked out the hottest girl in school and she actually said yes. Anyway it's the best feeling ever!

When I reach my office I see a figure standing inside. I open the door to reveal the one and only Katherine Pierce.

"Katherine, what the hell are you doing here?" She turns around with a wide smirk on her face.

"There's my sexy man"

I walk in and close the door behind me before I talk. "First of all I'm not yours and second of all thanks for the compliment. But you still haven't answered my question. Why. Are. You. Here?"

She walks closer to me and starts putting her hands on my chest. I take a hold of her wrists and pull away.

"Believe it or not Damon but I'm here because I miss you".

"Now that's funny. Tell me the real reason why?"

"I just did. And since your not with anyone right now I thought you could take me back".

"Well then you just wasted your time, because the answer is no. So bye bye Kat"

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer". She said as she went back to touching my chest.

"Take it before I call security". I pushed her hands off of me and walked over to sit in my big comfy chair.

"You wouldn't do that to me". Then she climbed on top of my desk. Her legs stretched out on it.

"Oh yeah I really would". I said challenging her.

"Alright then go ahead". The second she said that I picked up the phone and sked for security. Once I put the phone down I saw her eyes go wide. She immediately gets off my desk as she hears the door opening revealing 2 tall men.

"You called ?" One of them asked

"Yes I did, can you please escort here, out of the building since she clearly doesn't know how to".

"Yes sir". The 2 men then grab her arms, one on each side.

Just as I'm about to close the door I hear Katherine yell something back out.

"You can't get rid of me so easily !" And with that she was gone.

Phew! What a psychopath.

I turn my attention back to my work in front of me but before I do my mind drifts to a certain brunette that I'm going take out this evening.


	5. Chapter 5:Rumor has it

Elena's POV

OMG! Did that really just happen?! Did I just get asked out by Damon Salvatore?!

Ok calm down try not faint before you even go on a date with him.

I work while I think if a certain blue eyed man.

A few minutes later I have to use the restroom. I get up and walk to the woman's bathroom.

I finish, I'm in a stall and about to flush when I hear the door open. Two women enter the bathroom one is small and the other is pretty short.

I hear them gossiping and I try not to listen but it's impossible. Especially because it's about Damon.

"So did you hear what happened in Damon's office?" One of the women asked

"No what happened?"

"So I heard that his ex Katherine Pierce tried to get back with him. She was so desperate that she even got on top of his desk and got naked just for him".

"Omg wow. She cheated on him and wants to get back together now that's what I call a whore".

"I know right but I mean who wouldn't do that? It is Damon Salvatore we're talking about, any girl would love to be with him".

"I sure as hell would love to be with him but I wouldn't go all crazy bitch on him"

"Yeah true. Did he get back together with her though?"

"Oh now that I don't know. Anyways let's get back before we get yelled at". And with that they were gone.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Damon's ex got naked in his office just for him. Was this true or was this all just gossip?

I have to find out. I flush the toilet, wash my hands and walk out of there. I decided I was going to ask him right now.

I walk around before I get the courage to go to his office. I knock on the door and wait patiently.

I hear him say 'come in' so I do.

And there he is. The most gorgeous man to ever exist.

"Hi" I say as I walk in and close the door behind me.

"Hi back". He smirks and it makes me nervous.

"Um can I ask you a question?"

"Uh sure. Go ahead"

"Ok, did your ex Katherine come here today and got on top of your desk and get naked for you?"

His eyes widened and his mouth flew open. And with that, I got my answer. I turned around and walked away. Not caring that I could hear him calling out to me.

Damon's POV

 _What the hell just happened?!_

Elena came to my office and asked me if my ex came here and tried to seduce me. And when she saw that I didn't answer she thought it was true. Which it is but I completely turned her down. I need to find her and explain what happened.

But wait. How did she even find out? She isn't even close to my office so someone must of told her. The only people who are super close to my office are Jackie and Camille. Of course. I should've know it was them, those two idiots gossip non-stop.

I get up from my chair and march right up to the two ladies talking.

"Jackie. Camille". I greet them

"Yes ?" Jackie asks in an innocent voice.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah go ahead"

"Are you and Camille hear spreading rumors about me?"

I see her eyes widened and I immediately get pissed.

"Oh uh n-no s-sir" She stutters, she's worked for me for about 3 years now and the only time I've seen her stutter is because she's nervous.

"Now now, don't lie to me Jackie"

"But-but sir I'm not. I promise"

"Look I know you and Camille have been spreading a rumour that Katherine came to my office today and tried to seduce me. Well just to clarify, it's not true so I would appreciate it if you would stop but if you don't I will fire you and your little friend here. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir"

"Good, now get back to work".

Now that I got that problem out of the picture, I need to find Elena and tell her to truth. And what better way than talking to her best friend. I smirk to myself before making my way to her perky blonde friend.

"Why hello there"

She jumps and turns around with a smile on her face.

"Hello "

"Please call me Damon".

"And call me Caroline"

"Alright Caroline"

"Okay Damon, what can I do for you?"

"Well you could tell me where Elena is"

"She's not here?"

"Nope and I want to find her"

"Why isn't she here? What happened?"

"How about you take me to her and I'll explain on the way yeah?" I grabbed her purse before she could answer and she simply sighed.

"So you're telling me your ex Katherine came into your office today and tried to seduce you to coming back to her?" She asked as she drove her car.

"Yup but I said no. I even called security to come get her because she wouldn't leave".

"Wow, what a crazy bitch"

"Yeah I know"

"And Elena heard a rumour able that?"

"Yeah and she got all upset about it"

"But why? She doesn't just get upset unless it's something bad"

"I asked her out on a date. And she probably thought I'm going to use her or something"

"Wow, but are? Because if you are then I won't hesitate to beat your ass up. Even if I get fired, my best friend comes first".

I scoff. "No I wasn't going to use her and remind to not get you mad"

"Okay then you need to tell her that".

I scoff once more. "What do you think I'm trying to do here?"

She completely ignores my question and continues to drive.

"Alright we're here!"

I open the car door and I immediately run up to her house. I knock on her door and wait patiently for her to come open up.


	6. Chapter 6:The date

Damon's POV

The door swings open and there is Elena. Wearing short shorts and a tank top. In that very time I wanted to rip her shirt off but I didn't. Instead I tried to talk.

"Elena"

She looks at me then at her best friend beside me.

"What do you want Damon?"

"I want tell you the truth, about what actually happened in my office".

"I don't care Damon. Please go away"

"Please just let me talk to you" I say with pleading eyes. She sighs in defeat and gives in.

"Fine, you have 3 minutes. Starting now"

I quickly start talking. Telling her what really happened. Also telling her not to always believe Jackie and Camille.

Elena's cheeks then turn red, of embarrassment. She laughs and looks at me.

"I'm so sorry for not listening, no I feel totally bad for freaking out".

"No it's alright".

"Let me make it up to you. Do you need anything?"

I think about for a second before I have my answer. "Well you could go in that date I asked you to". I smirk at her, using my charm.

"I would love to. So we still on for tonight?"

"Yeah of course". We get lost in each other's eyes. Completely forgetting that Caroline was there this entire time. She clears her throat, and I turn around she points at the car and mouths me 'lets go I have things to do', I immediately understand and say bye to Elena.

The drive back to the office is awkward. We haven't even spoken a thing since we got in the car. Caroline turns on the radio. And of course it's the worst station. With all the break-up songs, pop songs and a hell lot of Taylor Swift. Now don't get me wrong I love Taylor, I could listen to her all day but it's just the rest of the station.

We finally make it back, I almost jump out of Caroline's car just because I didn't want to hear another break up song. My phone immediately went off like crazy. Klaus. He's calling me. I pick it up and greet him.

"Hello Klaus"

 _"Damon, why the hell did you abandon me this morning?"_

"I was running late for work and that reminds me, why didn't you come in today?"

 _"Because you ditched me, I didn't have a ride mate"_

"Sorry I'll pick you up tomorrow then and if that's all I'll go now". I was about to hang up but Klaus shouted my name from the phone to stop me.

 _"Do you mind if I came and hanged out with you today? I'm bored and I have nothing else to do"._

"Sorry no can do, I have date".

 _He chuckled softly. "Ah and I guess it's the lovely Elena no?"_

"You guessed right". I told him.

 _"Then let me come with you. You told me she had a hot friend. Bring me with you and the hot girl so I'll get laid. It's been a while Damon!"_

I had to think about it. Should I set up my best friend with Elena's? Eh why not? It's not like they're going to fall for each other right? Yeah, there's no way in hell that Klaus Mikealson would settled down.

"Fine I'll ask her to bring Caroline. No promises though"

 _"Thanks mate, you're a real friend"._

Great. Now I had to bring my friend on the date.

I drag my fingers through my hair thinking of what the hell am gonna wear. It should be something less expensive than my usual suits. Maybe a button up shirt and pants? Sure why not? Besides I don't think we're going to go somewhere fancy.

After I finally make it home, I take a shower. I take out the shirt I thought of putting on and the pants. It didn't look bad. It actually showed off his muscular arms. Oh yeah! Something that shows off my body is definitely something I should wear!

I get a message. It's from an unknown number. It says 'you ready to go?', I immediately smirk. It's Elena I forgot to put her name on my cell. He grabbed his keys and his leather jacket, now he was ready to go.

But before he could go meet Elena and her friend. He had to make one last stop. I had to pick up Klaus. Who always runs late! I waited outside for about 10 minutes. Then I decided to honk. Still no one came out. After 25 minutes of waiting, I decided I was gonna ditch him again. When I was pulling out of the driveway, I suddenly see the door swing open. It's Klaus with his hair all ticked down by jell and he's wearing a button up shirt like me.

We get there and see the girls are already there waiting for us. They picked out a restaurant.

"Sorry we're late. This one took 5 years getting ready". I point at Klaus and they giggle.

"So who is this?" Elena pointed towards Klaus and gesturing me to tell them.

"Ladies this is Klaus Mikealson. My best friend". He took Elena's hand and shook it. Bit with Caroline it was different he picked her hand, brought it to his mouth and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

"Klaus, this is Elena Gilbert and Caroline-?"

"Forbes. Caroline Forbes" Caroline interrupted me and smiled at Klaus.

"So now that we're all here, let's eat!" Elena yelled, running inside the restaurant.

We laughed and smiled. It had been one of the greatest moments of my life. It was filled with the people I cared about.

After the dinner, we went to an arcade. Played some games and even won stuffed animals. But eventually we had to go home. Caroline decided she wanted to take Klaus home but we all know the real reason why. She wanted to have sex with him. So, I brought Elena home. We talked non-stop in the car.

We finally made it to her house. I walked her up to her door and said goodnight. I was just about to get in my car until I heard my name getting called. It was Elena.

I jog back up to her. "Yeah? What's wrong?"

She smiles at me. "You forgot your goodbye kiss".

Before I could say anything else, her lips were already on mine. I was caught by surprise. But once I noticed what was happening I started to kiss her back.

At first it was soft and gentle but then it got hard and passionate. I had to pull away because of I didn't, we would have ended up in bed. Doing it more than once.


	7. Chapter 7:Dating

***2 weeks later***

Damon's POV

I'm sleeping. Peacefully sleeping. But then, the sun hits my eyes. So I roll over on my other side. But I feel another body beside me. I quickly open my eyes and sigh of relief when I see it's just my girlfriend. Elena Gilbert. Yup she's my girlfriend. Ever since our first kiss. We've been going out alot lately so I decided to make it official. I asked her when she was drinking coffee, in the middle of the office. In front of everyone. Thankfully she said yes.

I nuzzle my face into her hair and inhale her scent. She immediately opens her eyes and smiles at me .

"Good morning baby". She says as she makes her way to my mouth. She kisses me then pulls back to kiss my neck and my jawline. I moan in appreciation. I feel her smirk and she continues.

"If this is the way I'm going to way up every morning then I'm never letting you go"

"We both know you couldn't live without me Salvatore".

"And that is so true. I can't live without your sweet kisses". I kiss her deeply and she kisses me back. I was about to rip open her shirt when her phone began to ring. I sighed as I let her go.

"Hello?"

"Oh uh huh,yes I'll be right over!"

I groan and pout. "Do you have to leave?"

"Yes I do, I have to meet Jeremy"

"He can wait for a few hours can't he?" I ask, slowly rubbing my hand against her breasts. She moans in the process.

"Unfortunately, he can't. Apparently him and Bonnie got into a fight"

"About what?"

"I don't know, he didn't tell me"

"Fine, you can go. On one condition" She eyes me curiously, trying to figure out what the condition is.

"And what may that be?"

"You have to come with me, to a party. Next Saturday"

"Ok, I'll go. Now I have to go get dressed" She gets up and makes her way to the bathroom. I sigh and lay on the bed. The last few weeks have been the best. And it's all because of her.

My thoughts are interrupted by my phone. It's my brother. Stefan. He's calling me.

"Hey Stefan, what's up?"

 _"I have an emergency Damon!"_

"Ok then tell, what is it?"

 _"I got fired. And I don't have a ride, so could you come pick me up? Please?"_

"Really? That's your emergency? Why don't you just ask your girlfriend Rose, to come pick you up?"

 _"First of all yes that's my emergency and secondly Rose broke up with me. Something about not being completely honest with her"._

I sigh. That's my baby brother alright. He can't keep a girlfriend. I mean neither can I, but with Elena, it just feels right.

"Fine I'll come get you. Where are you?"

 _"Outside of work"_

"Okay Bye"

Great. Now I have to deal with my brother. Just great.

I get up from my bed and make my way to the bathroom. I hear the shower running. Perfect. Even though I have to pick Stefan up, that doesn't mean I can't take a while to get there. I take off my clothes and get in the shower. I see Elena washing her hair. She doesn't even notice me. I walked up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. She jumps when my skin makes contact with hers. She turns around and smiles at me.

"Nice of you to join me".

"Well I couldn't just let my beautiful girlfriend take a shower all by herself. That's not what a gentleman does".

"Oh so now you're a gentleman?"

"Yes and no. Gentleman are gentle and I'm not gentle. Not at all".

I quickly slam her onto the wall and attack her lips. She moans when I bite her bottom lip. My attention then goes to her jawline and her neck. I growl when I feel her hands move up to my hair. I make my way lower, around her breasts. I quickly get one of them in my mouth and suck on it hard. She moans much louder than before. I feel her nails dig deep on my back. I moan in appreciation and kiss her more hungrily.

We have sex in the shower. After that, she changed and left. Me on the other hand, changed, ate breakfast and went to get my baby brother. It took at least 30 minutes to get where he works. I see him sitting down on the sidewalk. I turn the engine off and walk up to him.

"Stefan"

He looks up at me and smiles.

"Hello Damon"

"So, you ready to go?"

He nods and gets up. He follows me to my car.

"So. Where do I drop you off?"

"What do you mean? I'll go wherever you're going".

"You can't. I gotta get some files from work then go home to work on them"

"Please?"

I turn around to see Stefan looking at me like he was pleading for his life.

I sigh. "Fine, you can come. But no flirting with the staff ok?"

He sighs and grins. "Of course brother"

The drive back to the office was kinda awkward. Stefan kept talking about his ex. I mean sure Rose was hot. But she couldn't be all that.

We entered the building. I say hi to the receptionist and walk to the elevator. I press the button and wait. I turn around and see Stefan flirting with the receptionist. Unbelievable. I told him not to flirt and it's the first thing he does.

"Stefan!"

Stefan turned around and said bye to the receptionist and made his way to me. I hear the elevator ding and I step inside. A few seconds later so does Stefan.

"I told you not to flirt with the staff!"

He scoffs. "It's not my fault they're hot"

"Whatever"

After we make it to the floor, I walk out of the elevator. Go into my office and get the files I need. I sit on my big chair for a second. But then I hear familiar giggles. I'd know them anywhere. Elena. She's here?

I quickly jump out of my chair and open the door. And when I do I see Elena laughing with a another man. Stefan. Really?! He's flirting with my girlfriend! I march right up to them with a snack on my face. I tap my brother on his shoulder and he turns around, with a huge grin on his face.

"Stefan"

"Ah Damon, why didn't you tell me you had this lovely lady working with you?"

I turn to face Elena. I see her blush and look away.

"Stefan, this is my girlfriend. Elena". I put my arm around her and pull her closer to me. She snuggles into my chest and I smile.

I see Stefan's eyes widened. "Oh". Is all he says before he bursts out laughing.

"Oh come on Damon. You can't have a girlfriend. You don't like commitment".

"Well brother, that's where you're wrong. That was the old me. The new me, does do commitment. I finally found the right girl". I smile at Elena and she smiles at me and kisses my lips.

After the kiss I see Stefan's jaw drop. He obviously didn't believe me. But eh, I don't really care.


	8. Chapter 8:A brother problem

And, we're back!

* * *

Elena's POV

Damn. The tension was so thick. I knew Damon was jealous but I didn't think it would run that deep. I saw Damon's eyes flicker in anger. And I honestly don't know why, I was just talking to his brother.

"So you guys are brothers?" I say trying to fill the silence.

Stefan nods and so does Damon.

"Anyways I'll see you later Damon, I should leave you two alone". He turns to me and I hold out my hand.

"It was nice meeting you Stefan"

He holds my hand and squeezes it. "You too Elena". I pull my hand away from his grip feeling uncomfortable that he's touching me. I give him a fake smile and wave as he leaves.

I turn around to see Damon's eyes in anger.

"What?" I ask

"You were flirting with him!" He shouts at me.

"God, Damon no I wasn't, I would never flirt with your brother!"

"Sure! Then what the hell was that then huh?!"

"We were just talking damnit!"

"Are you sure that was just talking? I saw you laughing!"

I scoff. "Do you honestly believe I would cheat on you? And with your own brother?"

He sighs. "No."

"Then why do you grow jealous?"

"When me and Stefan were in highschool, all my girlfriends would call him the better man and go running to him. I would always be alone. I would never get the girl."

I cup his face and slightly kiss him. "I would never run to away from you to go to him. I don't care if he's the better man, you Damon Salvatore, stole my heart."

He puts his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. "And I don't plan on ever giving it back." He leans in and kisses me. I wrap my hands around his neck, pulling on his black locks.

After we pull away after a few long minutes. "So did you finish that thing you needed to do with Jeremy?"

I nod my head.

"Good, now I can have you all to myself."

"Nope sorry, I promised Caroline I'd eat lunch with her." I see him pout and make puppy eyes. Why does he have to be so damn cute?

"Not even your puppy eyes can convince me to stay Damon."

"Fine, but you have to promise me that at night you'll be mine."

"Yes Damon, I promise at night I'll be all yours."

I see him smirk. "Good. Now go before I tie you up and take you home with me and never let you leave the bed."

I immediately blush and smile. "Alright I'll go." I lean up and kiss him. He kisses me back and tries to kiss my neck but I pull away.

"Bye."

"Bye."

I walk to the elevator and check my phone. I have 2 unread messages and 5 missed calls. And it's not surprise that they're all from Caroline.

I try to call her but it goes straight to voicemail.

I call her again and she picks up.

"Hey Caroline!"

 _"Finally Elena! Did you get my messages?"_

"Yes, where are you?"

 _"At our place. You were supposed to come pick me up!"_

"Right, sorry. I forgot but I'm going now."

 _"Okay, I'll wait. Bye"_

"Bye."

When I reach the first floor I see Stefan flirting with the receptionist. Huh. Damon was right about his brother.

I walk past him and he notices as he calls my name. I completely ignore him and walk faster to my car. As soon as I open the car door, Stefan closes it.

I turn around and face him.

"What do you want?" I didn't want to seem mean but after what Damon told me, I'm not taking any chances.

"I just wanted to apologize for flirting with you. I didn't know you were Damon's girl, and even if I do know, I wouldn't have done that." I mentally roll my eyes at him but instead I return and smile and a nod.

"Is that all? Cause I really need to go."

"Oh yeah, that's all." I put on a fake smile and open the car door again, this time I actually have time to get inside. I close the door and turn on the engine.

Before I leave, Stefan taps on the window. I really want to drive away and forget about him but I can't.

"Yeah?" I say.

"There's actually one more thing." He says as he reaches down and kisses my hand.

"And what might that be?" I ask, moving my hand away.

"Would you like to join me for dinner this evening? I feel like we got off on the wrong foot here. Since I was flirting with you, not knowing you were my brother's girl."

I really want to say no. But I don't. Instead I say "Sure, what not?"

He smiles and waves, while I leave the driveway.

Great, now I have to go to dinner with him.

* * *

When I find Caroline, I see her flirting with a guy. Typical.

She see's me and says goodbye to the guy, she makes her way towards me.

"Finally! I thought you would never come! I had to be occupied, by that creeper I was just talking to." Caroline said.

I laugh. "How was he the creeper, if I clearly saw you all over him?" I ask. And very curious to hear the answer.

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. "It was an act, I didn't like him. I just made it look like I did so he could buy me a drink. It's called manipulating."

"Oh Caroline, I love you." I chuckle and hug her.

She hugs me back and laughs too. "So, are we going to go eat or what?" She asks.

"Well get in the car and we'll go eat."

She picks up her purse and walks over to my car. I keep standing there, until I hear Caroline beep the horn in the car.

God, my friend really is crazy.

I walk to the car and get in. "So where do you wanna go?"

"I know! I heard about this new place down town called 'The Grill', people say it's really good and the best thing is that, they have the best tequila in there! And I need some shots!"

I laugh once again. "Shots at like 2 pm?"

Caroline rolls her eyes again. "Uh yes! Tequila shots are for anytime of the day!"

I start the car. "Ok fine, 'The Grill' it is then."

* * *

"So basically your boyfriend's brother made a move on you then he asked you to dinner?" Caroline sips on the tequila cup.

"Yup and I said yes." I confess eating my burger and fries.

Caroline spits her drink out and her eyes widened. "Elena! What the hell! He flirted with you and he asked you out and you said yes?! What is wrong with you?!"

"I couldn't just say no! He's my boyfriend's brother, I have to get along with him."

"So? He's obviously trying to get into your pants." I roll my eyes at Caroline. "If there's 2 things I know about men, is that they are douchebags and they always want to get into your pants."

I laugh sarcastically. "Sure, whatever Caroline."

"I'm serious Elena. If Steven or whatever his name is flirted with you, then he's obviously still gonna try to get you. Just trust me Elena."

"Alright, so what do you expect me to do?"

"Set him up! Don't go on that dinner thing with him! It's that simple!" Caroline basically screams.

"How am I supposed to do that?" I ask.

"Just cancel it, say you had plans with Damon and that you didn't want to cancel. It's so simple."

"Fine, but he's gonna ask what the plan was and I'm horrible at lying!"

"I got you covered! Sebastian will never know!"

"Stefan." I say.

"Whatever! It's all the same anyway." She slurps on the cup and adds more booze in it.

I ask the waiter to come here and he does. I pay the bill. I tell Caroline it's time to go but she obviously refuses. I pull her out of the chair but she causes a scene.

I finally drag her out of there, with the help of 2 waiters. When we're both in the car, she starts snoring. And to think it's only 4:56 pm.

After a few minutes of driving, I finally make it to Caroline's house. It takes me at least 20 minutes to actually get her into the house. She weights, not that much, but I don't go to the gym.

I look into her purse for her keys. Damn this girl has weird ass things in there. She has condoms, tampons, 3 pairs of sunglasses and more weird things.

I find them underneath the condoms, obviously. I sit Caroline down on the step while I open the door. I open it and drag Caroline inside. I open the door to her bedroom and put her on the bed. I leave a note on the stand for her to find.

I get back in my car and call Damon.

"Damon?"

 _"What's up babe?"_

"Where are you? I want to see you."

 _"I'm still at the office, I had stuck doing some extra work."_

"When are you coming home?"

 _"I don't know, maybe at 6 or 7."_

I sigh. "I'll wait for you at home ok? That way we can have dinner and maybe have some dessert afterwards." I say seductively.

 _"I would definitely love that."_

"Oh I know you would. So hurry home."

 _"Damnit Elena! I just got horny."_

"See you soon." I hang up the phone and laugh. I just made Damon horny, so he'll have to come back home early.

I drive back home quickly. But before I do, I tell myself to stop at Victoria secret. If I want Damon to drool over his dessert, then I have to wear something sexy.

As soon as I buy it I rush back home. I check the time and it says 6:45 pm. I run upstairs and change into the new underwear I bought. It's black, Damon's favorite color.

I curl my hair to make me look sexy, and when I look in the mirror, I definitely look hot as hell!

At 7:23, I hear a knock on the door. I roll my eyes. Damon forgot his keys. Again. I walk down stairs with a robe on.

I unlock the door slowly and I turn around and let the robe fall to the floor. I hear the door open and I feel Damon's hands around me. His hands are usually warm, but right now they're cold.

I turn around and I don't see Damon. Instead I see Stefan. He's smiling, while his hands are caressing my basically naked body.

In disgust, I pull away from his embrace and reach for my robe. But Stefan stops me.

"Oh come on baby. No need to be ashamed, I promise you, you'll have a good time."

Before I have the time to answer, I hear a gasp behind Stefan. I see Damon, standing there with a teddy bear in his hand that says 'Forever, you and me'.

Damon comes closer and see's me half naked. He drops the bear and runs back around. He thinks I was cheating on him with his brother.

I pick up my robe and try to run after Damon. "It's not what it looks like!" I yell at him as he gets into his car and drives away.

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to update, I had some things I needed to get done.

Did you like it? And if you did, then review!


End file.
